starcraft2islanddefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Baneling
The Baneling is a Zerg baser that can spawn an army on the fly from the genetic code it has within itself. It's abilities make it able to attack the TItan, but not head-on. The following guide is property of CoffeeDrug. (I did not ask permission since he has not been on in close to a year). Skills of a baneling Roach : Just adds dps to the army. Feedback was removed so all it does is do damage. Hydralisk: Poison. It slightly decreases the titans movement speed and does slight DoT. Slowing down the titan is a good thing. If you see someone being chased by a titan, spawn them, if your close enough you could end up saving their lives. Slowing down the titan is always a good thing. Abberation: The tank of the spawnlings. Its high hp means it can take a few hits from the titan and can also to some reliable damage to it too. Their tankiness can be used as emergency walls if the titan broke into the base. That few seconds can mean you live to see another siege or mutate into an egg. Brutalisk: The DPS of the spawnlings. It’s a detector so any burrowed/cloaked titans will fear this mighty beast. It has moderate hp enabling it to take a few hits. The Brutalisk also has the “Blink” ability, it is mainly used to block /catch up to escaping titans. Gene Pool rewrite: This increases the number of eggs spawned by the baneling. Yay! More army units! Unfortunately, this does not affect your mutalisk gene ): : Normal : 2 roaches, 1 hydralisk, 1 abberation, 1 brutalisk Gene pool rewrite 1: 4 roaches, 2 hydralisk, 2 abberation, 1 brutalisk Gene pool rewrite 2 : 6 roaches 3 hydralisk, 3 abberation , 1 brutalisk Burst spores : Your burst spores go unstable and explode! Dealing 300 damage to anyone near. Its good to finish off a running away titan . Sac expulsion: by releasing some genetic goo from your sac you recontruct your body and heal your self, healing 125 health. Corrosive plague: a crippling disease. Reducing a targets movement speed by 20% ( 20% of 4.0 movement speed is 3.2) and does 80 damage for 5 seconds. Reducing the movement speed of the titan COULD save you or your friends lives. Bloated sacs: Making your sacs bigger (oh haha I’m so funny) increases your energy by 250 Biomass genetic rewrite: rewrites the genes in your biomass to increase its hp by 200 this is really good if you plan to base Early game Not much can happen in the early game, except for a few greedy builders dying early. Just get your 3 swarmlings out and farm your wood, youI won’t be using the wood yet because I personally like to see how the game goes, once a good base has been set, support it. If all the builders somehow die from an archon cloak or something, base. The only thing you can do now is chop chop wood and gold gold gold!! A baneling needs a good amount of gold to actually do some damage to a titan. For a baneling to actually contribute to the game you need the following: Baneling nest: 300 wood Baneling spire : 2500 wood Basic gene strains: 800 wood Aberration genetic rewrite: 1500 wood 15 gold Gene pool rewrite: 1500 wood 10g Gene pool rewrite 2: 3000 wood 20 gold Total: 9600 wood 45 gold JUST be careful when you gold, even though you DO have genetic birth, it randomly places you somewhere on the island and yes, there is even a chance you will birth right next to the titan. It happened to me a few times. What I suggest is create juke spots (walls that cover everything and leaves a 1x1 space for you to wiggle through) and remember other island juke spots as well. You will need all the evasive help you need to run away from the titan. Alex has made a guide on juke spots so I suggest you take a look at that: Remember, DO NOT GOLD IF YOU CANNOT SEE THE TITAN, gold only when he is attacking a base or at least far enough to gold. How much I stress this in every game, there is always that one builder that thinks he can defeat god himself and continues to gold. What happens next? He becomes a minion. I too, sometimes gold even if i don’t know where the titan is, but hey, im confident in my juking skills and what. Never seen a hypocrite before? Baser and Supporting: Supporting a base is fairly easy, keep an eye out for nydus worms (double nydus, triple nydus etc...), attack the titan when he comes to siege and thats basically it :O having a upgraded baneling with you is always a plus because you can spawn your spawnlings outside the base and gank the titan as he is sieging, thus killing him. When there aren’t enough basers in a game you can always count on the baneling to create one if he has to! It requires a huge amount of wood because each biomass (your wall AND turrent) costs 150 wood. Let us assume that to make a baneling base you will need an average of 70 biomasses, it never hurts to over estimate. That would mean: 70 biomass x 150 wood = 10, 500 wood And assume that you have your 45 gold and 2500 wood for biomass gene rewrite making a total of 13,000 wood and 45 gold. Of course, you don’t really need the biomass gene rewrite because your walls are already good enough to take a few hits unless the titan was fed and is at a EXTREMLY high level. So lets say that you want to have that upgraded baneling AND base at the same time, excluding the biomass rewrite, it would be : 20,100 wood 45 gold Have fun farming all that wood (: (this is an estimate) A baneling base is all about dealing huge damage at one time. Your biomass does 20 damage with a attack speed of 5.5 (3.6 damage per 1 atk speed) which is incredibly slow. Dealing that type of damage will do nothing as the titan’s regen rate is somewhat moderate. That is why we have the biomass contructed en masse. 70 biomass x 20 damage = 1400 damage per 5.5 attack speed (254.54 per 1 attack speed, but the armor negation makes it worth the while) Not all your biomasses would reach the titan but even so, the damage is very good. Category:Builder